Blueberry Py
by Katsu Nero
Summary: Random chapter 4 is up! YAY! review please! rated r just in case.
1. Meeting Py

Chapter 1 is ready!!!! YAY!!! Hope you like it! Review please. If you don't get this chapter, I don't blame you, you aren't supposed to get it yet........enjoy! P.S. REVIEW OR DIE!!!

**Chapter 1:**

Pyro looked up at the hill that her master was seated upon. Hao hadn't spoken for a long while. He was very silent these days. When he talked, it was always an order

and it seemed it was always something to do with Yoh. She knew the importance of Yoh, but she had never seen him and didn't think he was all that great.

The moon shone in the dark sky, lighting up the area around them. The group of Shaman that Hao had collected was gathered around the fire that Hao had prepared for

them.

"Is something on your mind, Py?" her shaman asked. The whole group was a collection of powerful Shamans. She was the most useless, so she helped Hao with

whatever he asked of her.

"Not really, Seraph. It's just-," she stopped. They had been through this before. Seraph looked at her. "You're thinking about _that_ again? We went through this

already!"

"I know Seraph, don't remind me, it's just unfair." Pyro whispered. She walked away from the hill. She traveled into the surrounding forest with her shaman. Seraph

frowned. He tried to comfort his master.

"Listen Py, I know you're confused, but I don't know why I can't do unity either. The other attacks are working for us, though. We don't need to use the Spirit Form

Unity, we just need the other outwardly attacks, you know that's all I can do."

Py thought a moment and sighed. Her spirit companion and herself were unable to perform the simplest attack of Shamans or anything that involved Pyro becoming

possessed. If Seraph possessed her, he would disintegrate to nothing and Pyro would undergo an extremely painful transformation, putting her life in jeopardy. She had

attempted it once before, but Seraph began to disappear and had to immediately stop himself from possessing her. She passed put from the pain soon after. It was hard

to say why this was happening. It was very strange indeed.

Hao answered this question however, and promised to help her find ways around this in exchange for her loyalty. His theory was that Seraph was disintegrating because

he was becoming a part of Pyro. Pyro would undergo the change because of this merging.

Seraph was a strange Shaman anyhow. He died because of a genetic accident. A crazed man experimented on him by giving him the genes of a bird, with left him with

two ebony wings, figuring it would improve Seraph's fighting since Seraph was already a notorious assassin anyway. Seraph suffered and died from this experiment and

soon became Pyro's Shaman and soon best friend. Upon finding out about this big problem with Spirit Unity, though, Pyro couldn't fight very well.

This is where Hao came in. Hao had been friends with Pyro since she was a child. He left suddenly, and returned with many others, whom he said would help him in his

"Great Awakening of the World." Pyro had turned to him for help with this problem and he had helped her. She learned quickly and learned the five elements: fire,

water, earth, wind and the last point represented the spirit world. She learned of another attack, though, an attack that Hao could not master. Since Seraph had been

created out of darkness, Pyro had obtained this power. This made her extremely powerful, but there was a big issue in between that. If she lost her weapon in a fight,

then she had no way to win. Seraph could only use Spirit control and other similar attacks. If the weapon that he empowered was destroyed, he wouldn't be able to use

Unity and Pyro would face being killed. Otherwise, she was really powerful and was happy to serve Hao.

Of course, Hao knew about Pyro having the power of darkness, oh yes, he was well aware. He took great care in training her to be close to his power, since she was

the only other that had mastered all of the elements and then some, but not near enough so she could annihilate him. He also tested her loyalty multiple times, but he

figured there was no problem there. He had been friends with her almost all of this reincarnated life. He even renamed her to Pyro, which has to do with fire, when she

was young enough to forget her old name. This sealed her loyalty to him.

Pyro and Seraph hung out in the woods looking at the stars and talking about random things in the tournament. One of their biggest topics was Hao. Seraph loved to

tease Pyro about him. You see, Pyro had an obvious crush on her master, ever since they were kids. He was always so aloof and mature, which Pyro could never hope

to be. She had always looked up to him and he had been her best friend. When he left to gather these other Shaman, however, he came back a different person. He was

much more serious and didn't joke around, he no longer smiled, happily anyway. He was always smiling an evil kind of smile that just made Pyro feel worse. He came

back to find out about Pyro and Seraph's issue and made the deal with her. The thing that bothered Pyro the most was the fact that he no longer saw her as a person; he

would treat her like another associate and completely ignore their childhood. It was all about Yoh now.

Pyro began to despise this Yoh person; he had completely enveloped Hao's mind. She knew Hao needed Yoh for something really important but wasn't sure exactly

what.

Seraph was laughing at her. "I _know_ what your thinking."

"Shut up."

"You're so hopeless, Py."

"Stop calling me Py,"

"Why? I always have. Why stop now?"

Pyro pulled back her sleeve. On her wrist was a bracelet, it was beaded with silvery-blue letters reading: _Blueberry â€¢ Py._ "I'm sure you've seen this right?" Pyro

asked Seraph.

"Yeah. What's it for?"

Pyro sighed. "I'm surprised at your stupidity. You're normally a smart spirit."

"Shut up. Hurry up and tell me already."

"I wouldn't want to bore you with my whole childhood again, but-,"

"This involves one of your _Hao and my childhood happy memories_, doesn't it?"

"Yup, and unless you want to hear the story then I suggest you shut _up_!"

"Okay, okay...Jeez."

"Well, you already know about Hao and I as kids. So you probably know that he was my best friend too," Seraph nodded. "Well, Hao would always call me Blueberry

Py. We'd eat blueberry pie in the summer together and Hao would smear it on my face when I'd take a bite. Besides, it's probably the only nickname that actually

makes _sense_. The family I boarded with would get so mad at us, come to think about it, Hao never had a family and he'd freeload, at least I think he did. This nickname

stuck because of both these reasons."

"Yeah? Well, sorry, but I'm still calling you Py. Pyro sounds unnatural."

"Gee, thanks." Pyro said sarcastically.

"By the way," Seraph started. "Where'd you get the name Pyro anyway? Why'd your parents' name you that?"

"My parents didn't name me that. Hao did."

"What! But-,"

"My parents died when I was young and my foster parents named me something but I don't remember. Since I looked up to Hao so much, he named me Pyro when I

was little and that's what I started to call myself."

"But what kind of name is Pyro?"

"I think it means 'of the flame' or something. Makes sense, Hao is after all a fire shaman."

"Yeah."

Just then, the two partners heard the sound of Hao's voice. "Pyro! Come here!"

Seraph looked up and smirked. "Hao is calling."

"Shut up!" Pyro raced back to the camp with Seraph following close behind her. Everyone was seated around the fireplace. Hao looked up at her. "Pyro, sit next to

me," he demanded, gesturing to the space next to him. His eyes were relaxed along with his voice and he just sat there. Pyro hesitated, and then took a seat next to him.

It felt strange to her that he was being nice all of the sudden.

"Pyro, what do you say to a mission?" Hao's voice echoed through her ears. Pyro looked up. "What kind of mission, Master Hao?"

Hao looked up as the rest of the group looked on. "Many of my associates have failed to dispose of Yoh's friends," It was about Yoh. Pyro sulked; it was always about

Yoh. "I was wandering if you could take care of them for me."

Pyro looked up at him. "Do you think I could really do that Master Hao?"

Hao nodded. "I trust you fully, and I know you can do this, just do not attack Yoh, like those other fools did."

"But...how will I know which one he is?"

"Believe me, you will know." Hao smiled, that same evil smile that Pyro resented. It meant that he wanted someone dead, and she knew it was Yoh's friends.

Pyro humbly accepted this offer and began to plan the ways she'd torture Yoh after Hao was done with him, of course. She would leave immediately after she ate.

Hao was approaching the final steps to Shaman tournament. Pyro had been a very loyal friend to him. Very loyal and very kind and obedient. She was the only thing that

stood in his way however; and he figured he would have to face her sooner or later in the tournament. And that wasn't good, seeing that she was the only other shaman

who mastered all elements and more. This meant that he would have to kill her, but he wouldn't be doing the killing, nope, he was leaving that to Yoh and his friends.

Then nothing would stand in Hao's way from reaching his ultimate goal.

Hao watched in silence as Pyro traveled the hills, in the direction he had told her. Soon, all would be complete.

And as Pyro looked back, all she could see was the familiar smirk upon Hao's face.

**End Chapter 1**

Wow. What did you think? Was it okay? Review and tell me please. The faster you review the quicker Chapter 2 comes up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja

K


	2. The Betrayer

YAY!!!! Someone actually reviewed! Thanks so much!!!!!!! Other people must review....or DIE!!!!!!!! (just kidding....not really.) Hope you like this chapter! (By the way, I corrected some stuff...and changed the end of this to make more sense.)

**Chapter 2:**

As Pyro drew near to the place that Yoh and his friends were, Ryu sensed something wrong.

"There is something amiss here." Ryu said as he looked up into the surrounding woods.

"You said that five times today Ryu." Horo Horo snapped back at him.

"Yes, but I feel it this time. Something is wrong."

"Aw, your just hungry..."

"Would you two just shut up already? I can't believe we're even in the same group together!" Ren stood up.

"Cut it out Ren! They're just having some fun!" Yoh was seated on the ground trying to build a fireplace, but to no avail. Lyserg stood silent, as usual.

"Yoh, I really think there's something wrong." Ryu persisted. Horo Horo tackled him.

"Nothing's wrong, don't listen to him Yoh!"

Yoh laughed. Lyserg steeped forward then sat next to Yoh. "Yoh, I must agree with Ryu, I think something's going on too."

Ren looked up. "Something is coming...probably another Shaman, but don't worry, I don't think that they'll be any danger to us. Yoh and I can handle them."

Horo Horo tried to tackle Ren. "What do you mean 'Yoh and I' what are the rest of us? Chopped liver?"

Ren sighed and side-stepped, causing Horo Horo to fall to the ground. "I suppose you would fit that category. Yes."

"Why YOU!" Horo Horo made another jump at Ren.

Yoh stood up. "Okay you guys, wait here. I need to go into the woods to take care of something?"

"What? Why?" Horo Horo and Ryu asked suspiciously.

"He needs to go to the bathroom, you idiots!" Ren stated. Yoh smiled. "Be back in a few!" and he disappeared into the woods.

Silence surrounded the group. Only the wind blowing through the trees could be heard. Ren and Horo Horo continued fighting after a while when they heard footsteps.

Lyserg stood up quickly and looked in that direction. The others noticed Lyserg and looked over too.

"Yoh?" Ryu asked.

"I thought so too." Lyserg replied. "But Yoh went in the opposite direction. I have no idea who this is."

Horo Horo looked nervous. "Any chance he cut through the woods?"

"Nope."

Pyro walked briskly and upright. She was going to make this quick and easy. She wouldn't talk that much, just get the job done. That's what Hao had asked of her, and so

she was going to do. She looked back at Seraph.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Seraph replied. This was going to be a piece of cake. With all the elements mastered, she could make them materialize and wipe all of Yoh's friends out of existence.

Pyro could see the group coming into her sight. They were all standing up, looking in her direction. Had they known she was coming? No matter. She would defeat them all in

no time.

She approached the group and counted. Four. This was ridiculously simple.

"Are you friends of the one called, 'Yoh?'"

"And what's it to you?" Ren asked in his usual tone.

"Because it's in your best interest to let me know which one of you is he, because Master Hao has asked me not to kill Yoh, just his allies."

"You're from _Hao_?" The group backed up in preparation.

"Well, Yoh is not here at the moment, so I suppose you'll have to be defeated by us!" Ren said calmly taking his weapon.

Pyro found this funny and laughed to herself. That's when Seraph came in and caused the ground to shake so a pillar of earth shot up out of the ground and carried Pyro up

several stories. The group below jumped back.

"We've seen this before! We know the power of earth!" Horo Horo yelled up. Pyro looked down as she stood coolly on the enormous rock with amusement. "Then I bet

you haven't seen this as well... Seraph, go ahead."

"Very well." Seraph replied and the sky turned dark. Darker than night, darker than a raven's wing's, darker than the darkest black on earth, was the darkness that shrouded

them. It clouded the sky and Pyro smiled to herself.

"Now for the fire, Seraph." Pyro drew a ring in the air and fire appeared from her fingertips and shot down, forming a blazing ring of fire, circling the group. A glow rose up

from this fire and all the group could see was what was inside the ring. They couldn't see the sky, or the forest, but mainly, they wouldn't be able to see Yoh, and thus, they

wouldn't be able to protect him.

Lyserg took no time to launch his pendulum at Pyro. He hated Hao with a dying passion and he hated his associates no less.

The group followed, trying to find ways to get at her since she was so high up.

Horo Horo used his ice control to form somewhat of a bridge and snowboarded up there. Once face to face with Pyro, she snickered, drew her sword with excellent speed

and with even better accuracy, she knocked Horo Horo down and watched him fall.

She was trying to find the joy out of suffering. Hao did, so she had to. That was what she believed made Hao not treat her well, and that's what was going to solve it. Still, she

felt a great pity for these people.

"You know, this isn't exactly what I call fair. I'll come down so you can fight me down there." Immediately, Seraph lowered the ground for her and she stepped off. The

second she did, the whole group attacked at once. Pyro smiled and a dark orb enveloped her.

Ren stopped as the others attacked, but fell back, bruised. He knew exactly what that was.

"She is able to create a shield to protect herself with that dark...er...light of some sort." He told the group.

"You could've told us that _before_ we attacked her." Horo Horo stated.

"Very perceptive." Pyro smiled slyly. She, with the help of Seraph, reduced the orb to a ball and flung it at Ren, who was launched backward and scraped against the ground.

He coughed and sputtered, for the orb hit him right in the gut.

The others tried to attack her again, but she attacked those three with her other elements.

Lyserg panted from pain and looked at all his gashes. Horo Horo tried to sit up, and Ryu looked like he was ready to drop unconscious. The whole group was being beaten,

and it was a bloody defeat.

Ren stood up slowly. "Damn you." He muttered.

Pyro smiled. "You don't give up I see. That's what a like in a shaman. I think I'll kill you last." Lyserg, Horo Horo and Ryu, stood up as well. Lyserg thrust his pendulum at

Pyro again. She flicked it away like a bug.

The group charged at her, weapons drawn. Pyro laughed again.

"You can't beat me!" she said happily.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" said a voice.

Pyro looked up, past the flames. Hao?! What was he doing here? His hair was shorter. Did he cut it within the last two hours? And why was he dressed like that? He looked

very angry.

Horo Horo stopped and looked over. "Hey guys! Look! We can see Yoh!"

Yoh? No, it couldn't be, it was Hao! She could see his face clearly, the glow of the flames bouncing off his face. She saw anger, pure anger. His eyes burned into her, his

look scared her, the last time she had seen that face was from Hao, and the events that followed were pure devastation. It had to be Hao! It had to!

"Hao!" she cried out. Then she noticed Ren, weapon drawn, he was coming at her, and then, all went black.

**Flashback...**

"Py! Py! C'mon! I need to tell you something!" the young eight-year-old face of Hao came into Pyro's mind. She saw herself run out to him. Where were they? Ah yes, back

home. She began to remember. After that guy had knocked her out, this was all she could see.

"Py! C'mon! Hurry up...you're so lazy!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!" the familiar voice came from the seven-year-old she used to be.

The two kids ran out to the dusty pathway leading out of town. It was summer and the sun shown happily down on the pathway.

"Py, I need to tell you something."

"Well, then tell me already!"

"I..." the young boy paused for a moment. "I need to go...out for a while."

"Why?" the girl questioned.

"Let's just say I'm helping the world realize its mistakes."

"What mistakes?"

"You'll see, Py, later, not now."

"When are you coming back?"

The young boy paused and looked down. "I don't know. It may be a while. But I promise I'll come back for you!"

"You're only eight though! You can't go out alone!"

"Py, you're making excuses. Besides, I know a bit more about the outside world, no offense."

"How can I be sure you'll come back, Hao?" the girl asked suspiciously.

Hao laughed. "I thought you'd say something like that. That's why I stayed up late last night making you this!" he pulled out something from his pants pocket.

The girl looked at it and smiled happily. "It's a bracelet!"

"And look what it says!" the young Hao pointed out.

"Blueberry Py! Hey that's really cool! Thank you so much, Hao!" she smiled up at the boy.

"Keep that bracelet safe. It's a promise that I'll return." He smiled and hugged her quickly. Then he turned around and began to walk down the path leading out of town.

Py clutched the bracelet to her chest as she watched Hao leave sadly. After he was out of sight, she dropped to her knees and began to cry, each tear filled with sorrow.

"Hao..."

That's when the scene started to fade.

_No! Please don't go! _Pyro thought. _I don't want to go back to the horrible place that I've gotten myself into. Don't go...please...don't go..._

Three minutes later... 

"Hello? Hello? Helloooooo?" Horo Horo said in an immature tone. Yoh looked down at the unconscious girl. They had taken her and bandaged her up.

She wasn't _that _bad. Yoh believed there had to be at least _some_ good in everyone.

Pyro twitched.

"Hey. I think she's waking up!" Yoh said excitedly. Pyro sat up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned in exhaustion. "Where am I?"

"Where you were an hour ago. Ren here knocked you pretty hard on the head there."

Ren shrugged in pride. She opened her eyes and again saw Hao.

"Hao? What's going on?"

"Hao? I'm not Hao!" Yoh replied with a smile. "I'm Yoh, Yoh Asakura."

"Asakura?" Pyro said in shock. "But that's Hao's-,"

Realization spread across her face. They must be brothers. They had to be. They both looked the same age and exactly like the other, despite the hair and taste in garments.

They must've had a grudge against each other or something, that's probably why Hao wanted to see him so much. Maybe he wanted to forgive him or something. But how

would that explain the reincarnations? She remembered the fight. Then how, upon seeing Yoh, she had been struck down so easily. Hao had _wanted_ her killed. But why?

"What's your name?" Yoh asked kindly. "You're spirit here wouldn't give us any information."

"That's Seraph," Pyro replied looking up at Seraph. Seraph looked down at Pyro, then at the group.

"Her name is _Pyro_," he stated sarcastically.

"Pyro huh? Well, hi Pyro! This is the rest of my friends. That's Ren," he said pointing to the man who knocked her out. "That's Lyserg," he smiled pointing to the pedulum

user. "This is Ryu." He continued referring to the tall man with big hair.

He bowed and responded, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Pyro."

Yoh smiled and gestured to snowboarder. "And this is Horo Horo."

Horo Horo smiled and waved. "What's up?"

Pyro looked at the group and realized that as much as she tried to hate them, the more she started to like them as well. She looked at Yoh. "Yoh, will...you let me come with

you? I don't think that Hao will care, seeing that he apparently tried to _kill_ me."

Ren looked down at her. "Don't trust her Yoh. She's with Hao remember? She's just making excuses to catch us off guard."

Yoh looked up at Ren. "Last time I checked, Ren, I used to be enemies with you as well."

Ren went silent and looked at the ground. Horo Horo laughed. "Oooo, gotcha didn't he Ren?"

"Will you shut up!"

Yoh turned to Pyro, the smile wiped off his face. "I don't like Hao, you should know that. In fact, we're trying to stop him from winning the tournament. Ren is right you know.

How can we trust you?"

Pyro knew the answer right away. "Because, I"ve realized, unlike Hao, I don't feel joy at seeing someone else suffer."

Yoh looked at her, then nodded. "Well, we'll try. If you act all suspicious even once, you're outta here."

"Agreed." Pyro replied. After what she thought Hao was trying to do to her, she thought it best not to go back to him right away. Besides, they trusted her now, well sort of.

This would make it easier to crush them. You see, as much as Pyro thought Hao tried to kill her, she was still way to loyal to him, and wasn't going to give up that easily.

Yoh turned to Ren, who was in the middle of punching Horo Horo. "Is that okay Ren?"

Ren looked down at Yoh, satisfied. Yoh nodded again, apparently guessing Ren's answer.

"Can you do me a favor though?" Pyro asked.

"Sure, what is it, Pyro?" Yoh replied, curiously.

"Don't call me Pyro."

"Okay, what do you want to be called?" Yoh asked.

"Call me Py..."

**End of Chapter 2**

Hope you liked it. REVIEW! And like I said....if you review faster, the quicker the next chapter comes........

Ja

K

YAY!!!! Someone actually reviewed! Thanks so much!!!!!!! Other people must review....or DIE!!!!!!!! (just kidding....not really.) Hope you like this chapter! (By the way, I corrected some stuff...and changed the end of this to make more sense.)

**Chapter 2:**

As Pyro drew near to the place that Yoh and his friends were, Ryu sensed something wrong.

"There is something amiss here." Ryu said as he looked up into the surrounding woods.

"You said that five times today Ryu." Horo Horo snapped back at him.

"Yes, but I feel it this time. Something is wrong."

"Aw, your just hungry..."

"Would you two just shut up already? I can't believe we're even in the same group together!" Ren stood up.

"Cut it out Ren! They're just having some fun!" Yoh was seated on the ground trying to build a fireplace, but to no avail. Lyserg stood silent, as usual.

"Yoh, I really think there's something wrong." Ryu persisted. Horo Horo tackled him.

"Nothing's wrong, don't listen to him Yoh!"

Yoh laughed. Lyserg steeped forward then sat next to Yoh. "Yoh, I must agree with Ryu, I think something's going on too."

Ren looked up. "Something is coming...probably another Shaman, but don't worry, I don't think that they'll be any danger to us. Yoh and I can handle them."

Horo Horo tried to tackle Ren. "What do you mean 'Yoh and I' what are the rest of us? Chopped liver?"

Ren sighed and side-stepped, causing Horo Horo to fall to the ground. "I suppose you would fit that category. Yes."

"Why YOU!" Horo Horo made another jump at Ren.

Yoh stood up. "Okay you guys, wait here. I need to go into the woods to take care of something?"

"What? Why?" Horo Horo and Ryu asked suspiciously.

"He needs to go to the bathroom, you idiots!" Ren stated. Yoh smiled. "Be back in a few!" and he disappeared into the woods.

Silence surrounded the group. Only the wind blowing through the trees could be heard. Ren and Horo Horo continued fighting after a while when they heard footsteps.

Lyserg stood up quickly and looked in that direction. The others noticed Lyserg and looked over too.

"Yoh?" Ryu asked.

"I thought so too." Lyserg replied. "But Yoh went in the opposite direction. I have no idea who this is."

Horo Horo looked nervous. "Any chance he cut through the woods?"

"Nope."

Pyro walked briskly and upright. She was going to make this quick and easy. She wouldn't talk that much, just get the job done. That's what Hao had asked of her, and so

she was going to do. She looked back at Seraph.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Seraph replied. This was going to be a piece of cake. With all the elements mastered, she could make them materialize and wipe all of Yoh's friends out of existence.

Pyro could see the group coming into her sight. They were all standing up, looking in her direction. Had they known she was coming? No matter. She would defeat them all in

no time.

She approached the group and counted. Four. This was ridiculously simple.

"Are you friends of the one called, 'Yoh?'"

"And what's it to you?" Ren asked in his usual tone.

"Because it's in your best interest to let me know which one of you is he, because Master Hao has asked me not to kill Yoh, just his allies."

"You're from _Hao_?" The group backed up in preparation.

"Well, Yoh is not here at the moment, so I suppose you'll have to be defeated by us!" Ren said calmly taking his weapon.

Pyro found this funny and laughed to herself. That's when Seraph came in and caused the ground to shake so a pillar of earth shot up out of the ground and carried Pyro up

several stories. The group below jumped back.

"We've seen this before! We know the power of earth!" Horo Horo yelled up. Pyro looked down as she stood coolly on the enormous rock with amusement. "Then I bet

you haven't seen this as well... Seraph, go ahead."

"Very well." Seraph replied and the sky turned dark. Darker than night, darker than a raven's wing's, darker than the darkest black on earth, was the darkness that shrouded

them. It clouded the sky and Pyro smiled to herself.

"Now for the fire, Seraph." Pyro drew a ring in the air and fire appeared from her fingertips and shot down, forming a blazing ring of fire, circling the group. A glow rose up

from this fire and all the group could see was what was inside the ring. They couldn't see the sky, or the forest, but mainly, they wouldn't be able to see Yoh, and thus, they

wouldn't be able to protect him.

Lyserg took no time to launch his pendulum at Pyro. He hated Hao with a dying passion and he hated his associates no less.

The group followed, trying to find ways to get at her since she was so high up.

Horo Horo used his ice control to form somewhat of a bridge and snowboarded up there. Once face to face with Pyro, she snickered, drew her sword with excellent speed

and with even better accuracy, she knocked Horo Horo down and watched him fall.

She was trying to find the joy out of suffering. Hao did, so she had to. That was what she believed made Hao not treat her well, and that's what was going to solve it. Still, she

felt a great pity for these people.

"You know, this isn't exactly what I call fair. I'll come down so you can fight me down there." Immediately, Seraph lowered the ground for her and she stepped off. The

second she did, the whole group attacked at once. Pyro smiled and a dark orb enveloped her.

Ren stopped as the others attacked, but fell back, bruised. He knew exactly what that was.

"She is able to create a shield to protect herself with that dark...er...light of some sort." He told the group.

"You could've told us that _before_ we attacked her." Horo Horo stated.

"Very perceptive." Pyro smiled slyly. She, with the help of Seraph, reduced the orb to a ball and flung it at Ren, who was launched backward and scraped against the ground.

He coughed and sputtered, for the orb hit him right in the gut.

The others tried to attack her again, but she attacked those three with her other elements.

Lyserg panted from pain and looked at all his gashes. Horo Horo tried to sit up, and Ryu looked like he was ready to drop unconscious. The whole group was being beaten,

and it was a bloody defeat.

Ren stood up slowly. "Damn you." He muttered.

Pyro smiled. "You don't give up I see. That's what a like in a shaman. I think I'll kill you last." Lyserg, Horo Horo and Ryu, stood up as well. Lyserg thrust his pendulum at

Pyro again. She flicked it away like a bug.

The group charged at her, weapons drawn. Pyro laughed again.

"You can't beat me!" she said happily.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" said a voice.

Pyro looked up, past the flames. Hao?! What was he doing here? His hair was shorter. Did he cut it within the last two hours? And why was he dressed like that? He looked

very angry.

Horo Horo stopped and looked over. "Hey guys! Look! We can see Yoh!"

Yoh? No, it couldn't be, it was Hao! She could see his face clearly, the glow of the flames bouncing off his face. She saw anger, pure anger. His eyes burned into her, his

look scared her, the last time she had seen that face was from Hao, and the events that followed were pure devastation. It had to be Hao! It had to!

"Hao!" she cried out. Then she noticed Ren, weapon drawn, he was coming at her, and then, all went black.

**Flashback...**

"Py! Py! C'mon! I need to tell you something!" the young eight-year-old face of Hao came into Pyro's mind. She saw herself run out to him. Where were they? Ah yes, back

home. She began to remember. After that guy had knocked her out, this was all she could see.

"Py! C'mon! Hurry up...you're so lazy!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!" the familiar voice came from the seven-year-old she used to be.

The two kids ran out to the dusty pathway leading out of town. It was summer and the sun shown happily down on the pathway.

"Py, I need to tell you something."

"Well, then tell me already!"

"I..." the young boy paused for a moment. "I need to go...out for a while."

"Why?" the girl questioned.

"Let's just say I'm helping the world realize its mistakes."

"What mistakes?"

"You'll see, Py, later, not now."

"When are you coming back?"

The young boy paused and looked down. "I don't know. It may be a while. But I promise I'll come back for you!"

"You're only eight though! You can't go out alone!"

"Py, you're making excuses. Besides, I know a bit more about the outside world, no offense."

"How can I be sure you'll come back, Hao?" the girl asked suspiciously.

Hao laughed. "I thought you'd say something like that. That's why I stayed up late last night making you this!" he pulled out something from his pants pocket.

The girl looked at it and smiled happily. "It's a bracelet!"

"And look what it says!" the young Hao pointed out.

"Blueberry Py! Hey that's really cool! Thank you so much, Hao!" she smiled up at the boy.

"Keep that bracelet safe. It's a promise that I'll return." He smiled and hugged her quickly. Then he turned around and began to walk down the path leading out of town.

Py clutched the bracelet to her chest as she watched Hao leave sadly. After he was out of sight, she dropped to her knees and began to cry, each tear filled with sorrow.

"Hao..."

That's when the scene started to fade.

_No! Please don't go! _Pyro thought. _I don't want to go back to the horrible place that I've gotten myself into. Don't go...please...don't go..._

Three minutes later... 

"Hello? Hello? Helloooooo?" Horo Horo said in an immature tone. Yoh looked down at the unconscious girl. They had taken her and bandaged her up.

She wasn't _that _bad. Yoh believed there had to be at least _some_ good in everyone.

Pyro twitched.

"Hey. I think she's waking up!" Yoh said excitedly. Pyro sat up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned in exhaustion. "Where am I?"

"Where you were an hour ago. Ren here knocked you pretty hard on the head there."

Ren shrugged in pride. She opened her eyes and again saw Hao.

"Hao? What's going on?"

"Hao? I'm not Hao!" Yoh replied with a smile. "I'm Yoh, Yoh Asakura."

"Asakura?" Pyro said in shock. "But that's Hao's-,"

Realization spread across her face. They must be brothers. They had to be. They both looked the same age and exactly like the other, despite the hair and taste in garments.

They must've had a grudge against each other or something, that's probably why Hao wanted to see him so much. Maybe he wanted to forgive him or something. But how

would that explain the reincarnations? She remembered the fight. Then how, upon seeing Yoh, she had been struck down so easily. Hao had _wanted_ her killed. But why?

"What's your name?" Yoh asked kindly. "You're spirit here wouldn't give us any information."

"That's Seraph," Pyro replied looking up at Seraph. Seraph looked down at Pyro, then at the group.

"Her name is _Pyro_," he stated sarcastically.

"Pyro huh? Well, hi Pyro! This is the rest of my friends. That's Ren," he said pointing to the man who knocked her out. "That's Lyserg," he smiled pointing to the pedulum

user. "This is Ryu." He continued referring to the tall man with big hair.

He bowed and responded, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Pyro."

Yoh smiled and gestured to snowboarder. "And this is Horo Horo."

Horo Horo smiled and waved. "What's up?"

Pyro looked at the group and realized that as much as she tried to hate them, the more she started to like them as well. She looked at Yoh. "Yoh, will...you let me come with

you? I don't think that Hao will care, seeing that he apparently tried to _kill_ me."

Ren looked down at her. "Don't trust her Yoh. She's with Hao remember? She's just making excuses to catch us off guard."

Yoh looked up at Ren. "Last time I checked, Ren, I used to be enemies with you as well."

Ren went silent and looked at the ground. Horo Horo laughed. "Oooo, gotcha didn't he Ren?"

"Will you shut up!"

Yoh turned to Pyro, the smile wiped off his face. "I don't like Hao, you should know that. In fact, we're trying to stop him from winning the tournament. Ren is right you know.

How can we trust you?"

Pyro knew the answer right away. "Because, I"ve realized, unlike Hao, I don't feel joy at seeing someone else suffer."

Yoh looked at her, then nodded. "Well, we'll try. If you act all suspicious even once, you're outta here."

"Agreed." Pyro replied. After what she thought Hao was trying to do to her, she thought it best not to go back to him right away. Besides, they trusted her now, well sort of.

This would make it easier to crush them. You see, as much as Pyro thought Hao tried to kill her, she was still way to loyal to him, and wasn't going to give up that easily.

Yoh turned to Ren, who was in the middle of punching Horo Horo. "Is that okay Ren?"

Ren looked down at Yoh, satisfied. Yoh nodded again, apparently guessing Ren's answer.

"Can you do me a favor though?" Pyro asked.

"Sure, what is it, Pyro?" Yoh replied, curiously.

"Don't call me Pyro."

"Okay, what do you want to be called?" Yoh asked.

"Call me Py..."

**End of Chapter 2**

Hope you liked it. REVIEW! And like I said....if you review faster, the quicker the next chapter comes........

Ja

K

YAY!!!! Someone actually reviewed! Thanks so much!!!!!!! Other people must review....or DIE!!!!!!!! (just kidding....not really.) Hope you like this chapter! (By the way, I corrected some stuff...and changed the end of this to make more sense.)

**Chapter 2:**

As Pyro drew near to the place that Yoh and his friends were, Ryu sensed something wrong.

"There is something amiss here." Ryu said as he looked up into the surrounding woods.

"You said that five times today Ryu." Horo Horo snapped back at him.

"Yes, but I feel it this time. Something is wrong."

"Aw, your just hungry..."

"Would you two just shut up already? I can't believe we're even in the same group together!" Ren stood up.

"Cut it out Ren! They're just having some fun!" Yoh was seated on the ground trying to build a fireplace, but to no avail. Lyserg stood silent, as usual.

"Yoh, I really think there's something wrong." Ryu persisted. Horo Horo tackled him.

"Nothing's wrong, don't listen to him Yoh!"

Yoh laughed. Lyserg steeped forward then sat next to Yoh. "Yoh, I must agree with Ryu, I think something's going on too."

Ren looked up. "Something is coming...probably another Shaman, but don't worry, I don't think that they'll be any danger to us. Yoh and I can handle them."

Horo Horo tried to tackle Ren. "What do you mean 'Yoh and I' what are the rest of us? Chopped liver?"

Ren sighed and side-stepped, causing Horo Horo to fall to the ground. "I suppose you would fit that category. Yes."

"Why YOU!" Horo Horo made another jump at Ren.

Yoh stood up. "Okay you guys, wait here. I need to go into the woods to take care of something?"

"What? Why?" Horo Horo and Ryu asked suspiciously.

"He needs to go to the bathroom, you idiots!" Ren stated. Yoh smiled. "Be back in a few!" and he disappeared into the woods.

Silence surrounded the group. Only the wind blowing through the trees could be heard. Ren and Horo Horo continued fighting after a while when they heard footsteps.

Lyserg stood up quickly and looked in that direction. The others noticed Lyserg and looked over too.

"Yoh?" Ryu asked.

"I thought so too." Lyserg replied. "But Yoh went in the opposite direction. I have no idea who this is."

Horo Horo looked nervous. "Any chance he cut through the woods?"

"Nope."

Pyro walked briskly and upright. She was going to make this quick and easy. She wouldn't talk that much, just get the job done. That's what Hao had asked of her, and so

she was going to do. She looked back at Seraph.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Seraph replied. This was going to be a piece of cake. With all the elements mastered, she could make them materialize and wipe all of Yoh's friends out of existence.

Pyro could see the group coming into her sight. They were all standing up, looking in her direction. Had they known she was coming? No matter. She would defeat them all in

no time.

She approached the group and counted. Four. This was ridiculously simple.

"Are you friends of the one called, 'Yoh?'"

"And what's it to you?" Ren asked in his usual tone.

"Because it's in your best interest to let me know which one of you is he, because Master Hao has asked me not to kill Yoh, just his allies."

"You're from _Hao_?" The group backed up in preparation.

"Well, Yoh is not here at the moment, so I suppose you'll have to be defeated by us!" Ren said calmly taking his weapon.

Pyro found this funny and laughed to herself. That's when Seraph came in and caused the ground to shake so a pillar of earth shot up out of the ground and carried Pyro up

several stories. The group below jumped back.

"We've seen this before! We know the power of earth!" Horo Horo yelled up. Pyro looked down as she stood coolly on the enormous rock with amusement. "Then I bet

you haven't seen this as well... Seraph, go ahead."

"Very well." Seraph replied and the sky turned dark. Darker than night, darker than a raven's wing's, darker than the darkest black on earth, was the darkness that shrouded

them. It clouded the sky and Pyro smiled to herself.

"Now for the fire, Seraph." Pyro drew a ring in the air and fire appeared from her fingertips and shot down, forming a blazing ring of fire, circling the group. A glow rose up

from this fire and all the group could see was what was inside the ring. They couldn't see the sky, or the forest, but mainly, they wouldn't be able to see Yoh, and thus, they

wouldn't be able to protect him.

Lyserg took no time to launch his pendulum at Pyro. He hated Hao with a dying passion and he hated his associates no less.

The group followed, trying to find ways to get at her since she was so high up.

Horo Horo used his ice control to form somewhat of a bridge and snowboarded up there. Once face to face with Pyro, she snickered, drew her sword with excellent speed

and with even better accuracy, she knocked Horo Horo down and watched him fall.

She was trying to find the joy out of suffering. Hao did, so she had to. That was what she believed made Hao not treat her well, and that's what was going to solve it. Still, she

felt a great pity for these people.

"You know, this isn't exactly what I call fair. I'll come down so you can fight me down there." Immediately, Seraph lowered the ground for her and she stepped off. The

second she did, the whole group attacked at once. Pyro smiled and a dark orb enveloped her.

Ren stopped as the others attacked, but fell back, bruised. He knew exactly what that was.

"She is able to create a shield to protect herself with that dark...er...light of some sort." He told the group.

"You could've told us that _before_ we attacked her." Horo Horo stated.

"Very perceptive." Pyro smiled slyly. She, with the help of Seraph, reduced the orb to a ball and flung it at Ren, who was launched backward and scraped against the ground.

He coughed and sputtered, for the orb hit him right in the gut.

The others tried to attack her again, but she attacked those three with her other elements.

Lyserg panted from pain and looked at all his gashes. Horo Horo tried to sit up, and Ryu looked like he was ready to drop unconscious. The whole group was being beaten,

and it was a bloody defeat.

Ren stood up slowly. "Damn you." He muttered.

Pyro smiled. "You don't give up I see. That's what a like in a shaman. I think I'll kill you last." Lyserg, Horo Horo and Ryu, stood up as well. Lyserg thrust his pendulum at

Pyro again. She flicked it away like a bug.

The group charged at her, weapons drawn. Pyro laughed again.

"You can't beat me!" she said happily.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" said a voice.

Pyro looked up, past the flames. Hao?! What was he doing here? His hair was shorter. Did he cut it within the last two hours? And why was he dressed like that? He looked

very angry.

Horo Horo stopped and looked over. "Hey guys! Look! We can see Yoh!"

Yoh? No, it couldn't be, it was Hao! She could see his face clearly, the glow of the flames bouncing off his face. She saw anger, pure anger. His eyes burned into her, his

look scared her, the last time she had seen that face was from Hao, and the events that followed were pure devastation. It had to be Hao! It had to!

"Hao!" she cried out. Then she noticed Ren, weapon drawn, he was coming at her, and then, all went black.

**Flashback...**

"Py! Py! C'mon! I need to tell you something!" the young eight-year-old face of Hao came into Pyro's mind. She saw herself run out to him. Where were they? Ah yes, back

home. She began to remember. After that guy had knocked her out, this was all she could see.

"Py! C'mon! Hurry up...you're so lazy!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!" the familiar voice came from the seven-year-old she used to be.

The two kids ran out to the dusty pathway leading out of town. It was summer and the sun shown happily down on the pathway.

"Py, I need to tell you something."

"Well, then tell me already!"

"I..." the young boy paused for a moment. "I need to go...out for a while."

"Why?" the girl questioned.

"Let's just say I'm helping the world realize its mistakes."

"What mistakes?"

"You'll see, Py, later, not now."

"When are you coming back?"

The young boy paused and looked down. "I don't know. It may be a while. But I promise I'll come back for you!"

"You're only eight though! You can't go out alone!"

"Py, you're making excuses. Besides, I know a bit more about the outside world, no offense."

"How can I be sure you'll come back, Hao?" the girl asked suspiciously.

Hao laughed. "I thought you'd say something like that. That's why I stayed up late last night making you this!" he pulled out something from his pants pocket.

The girl looked at it and smiled happily. "It's a bracelet!"

"And look what it says!" the young Hao pointed out.

"Blueberry Py! Hey that's really cool! Thank you so much, Hao!" she smiled up at the boy.

"Keep that bracelet safe. It's a promise that I'll return." He smiled and hugged her quickly. Then he turned around and began to walk down the path leading out of town.

Py clutched the bracelet to her chest as she watched Hao leave sadly. After he was out of sight, she dropped to her knees and began to cry, each tear filled with sorrow.

"Hao..."

That's when the scene started to fade.

_No! Please don't go! _Pyro thought. _I don't want to go back to the horrible place that I've gotten myself into. Don't go...please...don't go..._

Three minutes later... 

"Hello? Hello? Helloooooo?" Horo Horo said in an immature tone. Yoh looked down at the unconscious girl. They had taken her and bandaged her up.

She wasn't _that _bad. Yoh believed there had to be at least _some_ good in everyone.

Pyro twitched.

"Hey. I think she's waking up!" Yoh said excitedly. Pyro sat up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned in exhaustion. "Where am I?"

"Where you were an hour ago. Ren here knocked you pretty hard on the head there."

Ren shrugged in pride. She opened her eyes and again saw Hao.

"Hao? What's going on?"

"Hao? I'm not Hao!" Yoh replied with a smile. "I'm Yoh, Yoh Asakura."

"Asakura?" Pyro said in shock. "But that's Hao's-,"

Realization spread across her face. They must be brothers. They had to be. They both looked the same age and exactly like the other, despite the hair and taste in garments.

They must've had a grudge against each other or something, that's probably why Hao wanted to see him so much. Maybe he wanted to forgive him or something. But how

would that explain the reincarnations? She remembered the fight. Then how, upon seeing Yoh, she had been struck down so easily. Hao had _wanted_ her killed. But why?

"What's your name?" Yoh asked kindly. "You're spirit here wouldn't give us any information."

"That's Seraph," Pyro replied looking up at Seraph. Seraph looked down at Pyro, then at the group.

"Her name is _Pyro_," he stated sarcastically.

"Pyro huh? Well, hi Pyro! This is the rest of my friends. That's Ren," he said pointing to the man who knocked her out. "That's Lyserg," he smiled pointing to the pedulum

user. "This is Ryu." He continued referring to the tall man with big hair.

He bowed and responded, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Pyro."

Yoh smiled and gestured to snowboarder. "And this is Horo Horo."

Horo Horo smiled and waved. "What's up?"

Pyro looked at the group and realized that as much as she tried to hate them, the more she started to like them as well. She looked at Yoh. "Yoh, will...you let me come with

you? I don't think that Hao will care, seeing that he apparently tried to _kill_ me."

Ren looked down at her. "Don't trust her Yoh. She's with Hao remember? She's just making excuses to catch us off guard."

Yoh looked up at Ren. "Last time I checked, Ren, I used to be enemies with you as well."

Ren went silent and looked at the ground. Horo Horo laughed. "Oooo, gotcha didn't he Ren?"

"Will you shut up!"

Yoh turned to Pyro, the smile wiped off his face. "I don't like Hao, you should know that. In fact, we're trying to stop him from winning the tournament. Ren is right you know.

How can we trust you?"

Pyro knew the answer right away. "Because, I"ve realized, unlike Hao, I don't feel joy at seeing someone else suffer."

Yoh looked at her, then nodded. "Well, we'll try. If you act all suspicious even once, you're outta here."

"Agreed." Pyro replied. After what she thought Hao was trying to do to her, she thought it best not to go back to him right away. Besides, they trusted her now, well sort of.

This would make it easier to crush them. You see, as much as Pyro thought Hao tried to kill her, she was still way to loyal to him, and wasn't going to give up that easily.

Yoh turned to Ren, who was in the middle of punching Horo Horo. "Is that okay Ren?"

Ren looked down at Yoh, satisfied. Yoh nodded again, apparently guessing Ren's answer.

"Can you do me a favor though?" Pyro asked.

"Sure, what is it, Pyro?" Yoh replied, curiously.

"Don't call me Pyro."

"Okay, what do you want to be called?" Yoh asked.

"Call me Py..."

**End of Chapter 2**

Hope you liked it. REVIEW! And like I said....if you review faster, the quicker the next chapter comes........

Ja

K


	3. Hot Springs, here we come!

Yay..chappy 3 is up!. Review please....Ren and horo horo are kinda perverted...but oh well...everything kinda happens out of sequence to...don't linch me please!

**Chapter 3:**

Hao glared out on the horizon from the hilltop that he had been sitting on alone. Dawn was breaking and Hao had lost another Shaman. Not in the usual way, and not

how Hao had expected.

"Dammit!" Hao slammed his fist into the ground causing it to break around his clenched hand. The rest of his group was avoiding him because of his temper. Hao

breathed angrily.

"Why didn't they kill her?" he snarled. "Damn you Yoh. You aren't what I had expected at all. Why is it so hard for you to do this one damn thing?"

He looked at the uprising sun again. "Why do I have to do everything myself?" his thoughts turned to Pyro.

"Pyro, I trusted you too. Why were you so quick to turn?" he sat there for some time before he lifted himself off the ground and stood, planning what he would do once

he got hold of those two.

Back at the group… 

"Horo Horo! That's my rice!"

"Oops."

"Give it back!" Py tackled Horo Horo, who in turn, started to stuff his face with rice. Ren was seated next to Yoh and was watching with amusement. Yoh and the rest

were to busy talking and eating to pay any attention. This was usual for the group.

"Give it back or I'll make Seraph beat up your shaman!"

"Oh yeah? Well, my shaman could whoop your shaman in a second!"

"That's not what happened yesterday." Py smiled slyly and pinned Horo Horo down and pried her bowl of rice from his hands. Then she stood up and walked over to

where everyone else was.

Yoh smiled up at her. "You fight with Horo Horo just as much as Ren. It's been over 5 fights in the last hour."

Ren grinned. "Well, he deserves it. Doesn't he, Pyro?"

"Yes. Especially when he thinks he can steal my food. And call me Py."

Ren grinned. "I'll call you what I wish."

Py shrugged. "Ok, but I'll have to launch Horo Horo on you if you don't."

Ren smirked. "Nice try, but Frosty couldn't hurt me for his life."

Horo Horo popped up beside Ren. "What was that, Ren?" he said angrily.

Ren grinned again. Horo Horo tackled him and they were at it again. This time, Py didn't join the fight like she had done before. Instead, she took Ren's seat on the

ground next to Yoh and continued to eat her meal.

Ryu turned to her and grinned. "You really know how to get into fights don't you, Py?"

"Yup." She smiled.

"You and Ren have a lot in common." He replied. Ren looked up. "Excuse me, but I do not have anything in common with a shaman of her stature."

"You mean, a more powerful shaman then you'll ever be?" Py smirked.

"What! No! Of course not… I meant…"

Py grinned up at him and tried to degrade him. "Ren, you're so uptight. Loosen up. I was kidding." She really wasn't but whatever.

"You just sounded like Yoh." Ren muttered. "You two really need to get serious about the tournament. That's your problem. You're both are too laid-back."

Py smiled. "Hear that Yoh?" she turned to him. "We need to become _serious_." She imitated Ren, by stiffening her face and frowning. "You're both too _laid back_...blah,

blah, blah."

Yoh laughed and Ren tackled Py. It was unlike him, yes, but it was the only way to get back at her. Py rolled over and put Ren in a headlock. "Ren, c'mon, I was

joking!"

"Get off!" he snapped.

"Not until you say sorry." She said happily.

"Never!"

"Then, I'll have to keep your head like this all day."

"I didn't do anything. You should be the one saying sorry!"

"You tackled me! Horo Horo, remind me to put you in a headlock too." She laughed, remembering Horo Horo tackled her as well.

"Bason!" Ren called.

"Seraph!" Py countered. Bason tried to get at Ren, but Seraph immediately held him back.

"Bason, watch, it's a form of entertainment." Seraph coaxed. Bason smirked and stayed back. Both spirits watched in amusement.

Ren was struggling like crazy.

"See?" Py smiled. "Now, what would happen if an enemy did this too you?"

"An enemy is doing this to me!"

"I meant someone that was going to kill you."

No reply. Ren just kept struggling and Horo Horo took great humor out of Ren's dilemma.

Py drew her head close to Ren's ear. "If I let you go, do you promise not to tackle me?" she whispered.

"No."

"Do you promise to tackle Horo Horo if he steals my food, so I don't have to?"

"That can be arranged." He whispered slyly back.

Py released Ren from her grasp and backed away, immediately stealing his seat on the ground again.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" he argued.

"Well, I am now." Py said coolly.

"Push over." Ren hissed as he lowered himself to the ground. Py ignored him. Ren retaliated by pushing her over, near Yoh, and he sat in between Py and Lyserg, leaving

Horo Horo out of the circle that they sat in.

"Hey! Where do I sit?" Horo Horo complained.

"Out there somewhere." Ren snapped.

Py noticed Lyserg hadn't spoken in quite a long time. "Lyserg?"

He looked up quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lyserg went off into his thoughts again. He was thinking about the X-Laws again. They could've defeated Hao and his minions by now. But, Lyserg was stuck in

this group, and not only that but with one of Hao's followers. He didn't trust Py, not in the least bit. He would keep an eye on her.

Horo Horo thought of tackling Py, then Ren, but thought against it and started hurling insults at them. The group just laughed and continued their conversation.

Py sat there, silent for many minutes. She could feel Hao coming closer. Why was he back-tracking? Ah, he must be coming to check on her status. She made up her

mind to visit him that night. After everyone was asleep. She would meet him and tell him her plan to be rid of the group.

Ryu rose to his feet. "Master Yoh, shall we get going?"

"Yes, Ryu, in a minute…let's just try and figure out where we're going."

Py looked up. "There's a hot spring about five miles from here."

"How do you know?" Horo Horo asked suspiciously.

"Hello? I've been with Hao's group…we passed here already, then I was sent back."

"Oh yeah. Heh."

Yoh stood up. "Okay, we can spend the night there. It'll give us a place to relax for the day, too."

Py stayed silent. That would be the perfect place to meet Hao. Somewhere at the hot spring. It was the perfect way to escape.

The group walked along in the directions that Py had given. She stayed at the back of the group, deep in thought. She looked at her bracelet, then at her hand. She was

filthy. _Oy, I need a shower…_she thought. She'd wash up at the hot spring. Wait a minute…

Py realized she was in a group of only boys. "Crap." She said aloud.

"What?" Horo Horo asked.

Py slapped her head. "How am I going to get in the springs? You're all guys!"

The group laughed at this comment.

"You can always come in with us…heh heh." Horo Horo smirked, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"That's right. Why don't you join us?" Ren teased. The two of them started to get into this.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Py muttered sarcastically, shoving off Horo Horo's arm, which was quickly replaced by Ren's. "I don't think so, you perverts."

Ren and Horo Horo snickered. Py pushed Ren's arm off. "Stop it. You're being perverted."

They snickered again. Py thought of killing them, right then and there, but figured it probably wouldn't work out to well. She just best be getting to the hot spring and

ditching these guys quickly. She couldn't put up with them all day.

Two hours later… 

Hao led his group back along the trail they had made. "They are at the hot springs. We shall rest here, it is far enough to not be sensed, but close enough so that I may

know what is going on…"

His group agreed. They did not want to get on his bad side, not now. They stayed in silence or total agreement with him presently, and set up camp. Not one shaman

dared to ask why they were back-tracking. Not one.

Hao isolated himself for much of the day. He didn't talk much to his group members, just thought aloud to himself.

_I have had enough of this. Time to set things straight._ He thought. Hao patiently waited until nightfall. Then, he would see what was going on.

**_At the hot spring 15 minutes later…_**(okay, I know this is cheesy, but oh well)

Py wrapped the white towel around her and put one foot in the spring. The others had gone to another one and Py would be left alone in this particular spring pool. She

was glad to be here; she wasn't able to do this when Hao had brought them.

The water was nice and hot. A small waterfall was at the other end. She slowly waded in and sat under the mini waterfall, trying to relax. She was really tense, despite her

argument about how to be calm with Ren. This mission that Hao had given her…it was harder than expected. She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying herself with

Yoh's group.

She let the water flow on her head and down her face as she thought. Hao. She wished she could see him right now, but that would be saved for later.

Seraph popped up next to her. "Excuse me," he said.

Py looked up, clutching the towel tighter to her body. "Seraph, what is it? You aren't trying to peek are you? I know how you are."

Seraph smiled. "No, but they are." He pointed across from where Py was sitting.

Py looked over and saw four eyes peering over at her, snickers emerging from the bushes enveloping them.

"Damn perverts." She rose slowly, then immediately launched herself at the bushes. She clutched her towel tightly. She unveiled Ren and Horo Horo, who were in their

towels, but too busy laying on their stomach trying to peer in through the bushes to get in their own spring. Py stepped in front of them.

"Well, what have we got here?" Py said, picking up a stick off the dirt ground and glaring down at the two of them.

They looked up and grinned. "Heh, we uh, dropped something, yeah…heh," Horo Horo said unconvincingly.

Ren got his aloof personality back. "Why would we peek at you? There's nothing to see."

"What did you say?" Py asked angrily. She gripped the stick in her hand. Horo Horo elbowed Ren. "Nice going,"

Py twitched. Ren looked back at him. "Well, there isn't."

Py slammed the stick over Ren's head. Then she turned and tapped the stick in her hand. "Now, why were you here Horo Horo?" she asked menacingly.

"Uh, curiosity of the unknown?" he laughed nervously, and more asked then said.

"Wrong answer perverts!!!!!!" Py yelled and slammed the stick at Horo Horo. Both shamans got up and ran for their lives, Py tailing them, her temporary weapon raised

in the air.

"Come back here!" she shouted. Her wet towel was weighing her down, so she stopped after a while.

"Ugh, I can never get any peace." She complained to herself.

Seraph appeared. "Hao is near." He said.

"I know, I will go to him tonight." And she headed off back to her spring, resting up for her late night visit to her beloved Master Hao.

**End Chapter 3**

Yay! all done w/ this chappy. next is da meeting with Hao...whose not to happy with Py.....review and update!

Ja ne

k


	4. The Meeting

This is the shortest of my chapters so far. I couldn't think. Anyway, I hope you like this. A twist of events happens and not everything

goes how Py wanted.

Review pleez!

--------

Chapter 4:

When Py had returned, Horo Horo and Ren were already there, along with the rest of the group. Horo Horo and Ren grinned and were

just about to open they're mouths in insult when Py raised her hand up and stopped them.

"Enough, I am tired, I need rest."

Ren glared his golden eyes at her. "Are you insane? Rest at this hour? It's way to early to be thinking about _rest _don't you think?"

"Yes, but I am weary and tomorrow we are probably sure to encounter other Shaman who wish to commence battle upon us, and I

wish to be at full strength upon waking."

Yoh laughed and yawned. "You know, Ren, I like how Py here thinks, you know? Sleep is good. We should probably turn in for the

night."

Ren stared at Yoh like he had four heads, as did Horo Horo. Ryu shrugged, "Well, I believe Master Yoh knows best."

Lyserg watched in silence. Something wasn't right, not right at all. But, seeing as they were to sleep now, he could question his thoughts

in the morning.

Ren watched after the group as they took to their rooms. He felt a change was coming over him. Was it possibly the new addition to the

gang? No, his blood was as cold as ice. Not one person could pierce his heart. Not one. He would never have such silly emotions like

this come over him. Never.

Later that night… 

Py crept out of her room with the most careful of ways. With each step, she looked around, completely alert. She didn't make a sound.

When she reached the door leading to the outside, she paused and carefully and discreetly turned the knob and slipped out. Once

outside, she ditched her sense of carefulness and sprinted into the woods as Seraph appeared behind her.

"I am pretty sure he lies to the northeast. Near the drop off."

"Right." Py replied in between breaths and ran off.

Hao sat in his usually position on the cliff above the drop off. So, she was coming for a visit was she? Well, he would see to it that she

realized all of her mistakes. She was a stubborn fool and was in for it.

Hao listened to the wind as it rustled through the trees. A slight, strange noise suddenly erupted quietly from the woods. Footsteps, yes.

And fast, quick breaths. Py had finally arrived.

Hao quietly stood up.

Py gazed at the standing figure. Hao's back was turned. He had obviously known of her arrival though, he knew everything. Py smiled

to herself and was just beginning to speak when Hao interrupted her.

"Why have you come back?" he asked sharply, almost menacingly.

Py became confused. "W-what?"

Hao's eyes narrowed as he turned. Py saw the glare that only those who were about to die saw. His eyes seemed to burn holes into her

body. He spoke a second time. "Why have you returned?" he sneered even more menacingly then the first.

"What are you talking about Master Hao? Wasn't I suppose-,"

"Shut up."

Py went silent. Hao continued. "You have betrayed us all. You disobeyed my orders and did not succeed in the killing of Yoh's friends.

Instead, you join Yoh's group in spare of your life. I am quite interested to know why you would be so quick to turn on me after all

these years."

"Master Hao, with all due respect, I have not betrayed you. I intend to be rid of Yoh's friends as soon as they least expect it. Isn't that

the best way to be rid of them?"

Hao's eyes looked fiercely upon Py as his rage mounted. "The best _way_? I know the best way, and what _matters_ is you did not obey

my commands to you. What _matters _is that you decided to use your own stupid "plan" to kill Yoh's friends instead of staying loyal to

mine."

Py looked down. "I'm sorry Master Hao, it will not be done again."

"Damn right it won't, I am releasing you from the group as of now. It would be easier to kill you, but seeing as you might show some

potential, I wish to fight you at your full strength."

"But Master Hao, I-,"

"I said you are released! If I ever see your stupid face again, I will kill you, understood?"

Py stood there as Hao turned around, his back facing her once more. Seraph stayed silent and was refusing to show himself. How could

he do this to her? What the hell was going on? In a flurry of anger and sadness, Py spotted her treasured bracelet. As tears formed in

her eyes, she ripped it off and heaved it with all her might at Hao, turned and ran. A couple beads spread as they knocked against the

back of Hao's head and scattered on the terrain. Hao touched his hand to the back of his head, then noticed the small string of beads

scattered on the ground. Picking up the remaining thread of beads, he examined it, and then dropped it in shock. What was she doing

with this? Why had she kept it? Hao just stared down at the beads. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel so cruel now? I gave her _

_this way before she had the mind to take any meaning to it! Why the hell does she have it now? DAMMIT! What the fuck is going _

_on? _Hao stared down in disbelief and realization. All this time she had loved him, and all this time he hadn't known. Without making

another thought about it, Hao bent down and slowly began to gather up the beads.

Py rushed in the back entrance to the cabin the group was staying in. A light was switched on in the rooms and the group came rushing

out. Horo Horo rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

Ren stared at Py. "Where the hell have _you_ been?"

"Out." Py stated calmly, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. Ryu patted her back. "It is okay, young Py, you just get some sleep

and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Ren glowered at Ryu. "We'll talk about it now!" Horo Horo and Yoh stopped him. "Ren, listen to us," Horo Horo started. "Py

obviously had a lot on her mind and decided to take a night walk, Ryu does that all the time, so let's not go pointing fingers."

Lyserg stepped in then. "You are wrong Horo Horo. I'll bet anything that she went to see Hao, and that she's probably still working for

him." Ren nodded, but felt himself become angry at Lyserg for suggesting this horrid conclusion. Py froze at Lyserg's answer. He had

been suspicious of her all along then. Py felt more tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the ground. _Time to lie once more… _Py

though as she looked up and shook her head. "I was just walking, thinking of the past," she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ryu

nodded. "Ah yes, it is good to think of the past, but it is better to think of the future and of the Happy Places we might find, know?"

Py nodded and slumped down in a nearby chair. Yoh looked at her, then at the group. "Py needs some time alone, I think we should go

back to bed, guys." The group nodded wearily and headed back into their rooms, that is, everyone except Ren. Py looked up at Ren,

and he stared down in return. "You shouldn't go out at night," he said coolly. "They'll have your head next time." Py nodded and tried

to hide the returning tears of the recurring thoughts of that night. Ren watched as Py looked at the floor, trying to hide her wet face. He

sat next to her, "But know this, from now on I'll always be there for you." Py stared at Ren a moment, it was strange to hear such

words come from him; however, they were the most comforting. Py truly believed she could trust him. How hard it would be to betray

him! You see, even after all that, Py was still desperately blinded by her feelings for Hao, that she would go through being threatened

and still be loyal to him.

Ren wrapped his arm around Py's shoulders as she continued to try and make sense of whatever was going through her mind. Even

though he hated to finally admit it, and it would ruin him if anyone found out, Ren knew deep inside, he loved her.

--------

Ooo, Ren luvs Py, Py luvs Hao, and Hao? Well, you'll just have to see what happens n Chapter 5.

K


End file.
